


To the Victors

by feyfallen



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Bonding, Male Friendship, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, References to kidnapping, Some plot maybe?, Swearing, Teasing, possible drug use, recovering from injuries, sleep medication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feyfallen/pseuds/feyfallen
Summary: After a training exercise gone a little too well, Rufus is recovering from having the Turks test out a new type of suit technology meant to keep him safe (see "Justifying the Attire"). Now that the Vice President confined to bed-rest, each Turk has their own idea on how to entertain and make up the experience to the recovering man. Each chapter takes on a different scenario of how each different Turk would handle 'babysitting' the Vice President for his recovery.Note: While it directly follows "Justifying the Attire," it is not 100% necessary to that fic before this one. It just adds some background.
Relationships: Reno/Rufus Shinra, Rude/Rufus Shinra, Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Comments: 10
Kudos: 88





	1. Case of Rude

**Author's Note:**

> Directly following the ending of Justifying the Attire, these stories act as a “what if” for the events if a certain Turk returned to Rufus’s side after being ushered out by Tseng.  
> \--  
> Thank you, Turkborne, for once again humoring my idle brain.

They had followed Tseng out into the living area of Rufus’s small Junon apartment. Tseng was still chuckling from the Vice President’s comment about winning. It brought a small smile to Rude’s face but he otherwise left it be. The mirth and confusion drifted off and returned was his typical stoicism. Now standing in the Vice President’s living space and preparing to depart, they had more important things to worry about, like missions.

“Any news about who is to watch our prison vacationer?” Reno asked as he flicked out his phone, looking for anything he might have missed. Tseng shook his head.

“According to the President and Director Heidegger” -answered with groans from the two others- “the Vice President will need no other units until he recovers due to the bed rest orders. Clearly, they do not understand how stubborn this man is,” Tseng said calmly. Rude nodded, having experienced first hand what a bored Rufus was capable of doing. He was still trying to fix the secondary Turks computer from Rufus’s last hacking fiasco. House arrest, bed rest or not, Rufus was one you  _ had _ to keep an eye on.

“I can stay with him tonight,” Rude offered. “I am not slated to return to Midgar until tomorrow night. Accordly, I am ‘off duty,’ if the President asks. I volunteer.” Tseng nodded in understanding, Reno sighed.

“Not my ideal night off, spending it with a budding psychopath. Glad you are taking the fall, mate,” Reno joked. Rude adjusted his tie. 

“He isn’t that bad, Reno,” Rude retorted.

“He’s a spoiled brat-” Reno countered.

“Who never had a childhood,” snorted Rude. “Even the limited one you had is better than what he got.” That shut the redhead up. 

“Doesn’t mean he needs to be an ass all the time,” Reno finally said, heading toward the door. Tseng began to follow but waited until Reno was gone. He turned.

“Rufus is-” Tseng started. Rude held up a hand.

“He is never fussy for me. I think he does it intentionally with Reno because it gets under his skin. It’s like a game to them both,” Rude said. Tseng nodded, a knowing smirk. “I don’t mind Rufus’s antics. He can be a lot, but I enjoy the challenge.” Another nod, and the Turk director left, the apartment door falling shut and locked with a silent click. Rude stood in silence for a moment, listening to the world settle around him, the dimness settling in as the sun set on Junon. Finally, he deposited his shoes by the front door, rid himself of sunglasses, gloves, and blazer (all folded neatly on the couch), got himself a stiff drink of water, and deposited himself on the couch. 

\--

It was an hour later when he heard movement coming from Rufus’s room. It was slow, rather unsteady, but determined. Rude had melded into the shadows of the living room, having not bothered to turn a light on. It made it easier to adjust, he had long since determined. Eyes peered down the darkened hall, analyzing, waiting, judging the figure pulling themselves down the hall. It didn’t take Rude long to understand it was Rufus trying to get something for himself. Rude realized that the Vice President probably assumed he was on his own again and most likely getting something for himself from the kitchen. Judging by the pained but controlled breathing, it was most likely water for some medication. 

Rude remained where he was, waiting until he could fully see the man and see he had a good grip on the wall before standing. As he expected, his movement both startled and alerted Rufus. Also as expected, he saw the glint of a gun raised in his direction.

“It’s Rude,” he said simply. The gun lowered, but only slightly. Rufus resumed his journey to the kitchen, though he was clearly watching Rude carefully.

“Why are you here? I know you are not supposed to be guarding me. President’s orders-”

“Do not pertain to someone who has the night off,” Rude cut him off. He could see in the dim light the raising of Rufus’s brow. The gun lowered completely but Rude figured it was not because Rufus wanted to. The gun was traded for a firm grip on the kitchen counter. This allowed Rude to move more freely. He quickly got a glass and filled it for the man now resting his forehead on the marble surface. Rude set it down silently.

“Don’t coddle me,” Rufus snapped. 

“Reno and Tseng are not here. It’s just me. No one to impress,” Rude countered. He saw Rufus’s shoulders relax. “I like coddling you.” He heard a weak sigh from the Vice President. “You deserve it sometimes.” He saw a turn of lips, a smile. Rude took a risk and placed a hand on Rufus’s shoulder. It wasn’t shoved off. 

“Thank you for “wasting your night off,” or however Reno describes it,” Rufus said softly. He coughed, a pained sound. Rude silently wished they hadn’t cracked his ribs like they had. 

“Not a waste. I volunteered,” Rude reiterated. Rufus was standing now, facing him in the dim light but still leaning heavily on the counter. “Your pain meds have worn off. Let’s get some in you and back to bed.”

“I don’t want any more of them. They disorient me too much,” Rufus snapped. “If I wanted to be immobilized, I would have stayed under Hojo’s knife.I have been in bed for two days now. I need something else to focus on. The pain helps.” Rude winced at the thought but shrugged.

“At least let me carry you back so you don’t injure your ribs any more than they are.” 

A sigh from Rufus but he relented easily once Rude picked him up. It was a short trip back to the bedroom. Once Rufus was in bed and settled, Rude returned to the kitchen for the water. He also made up a small plate of cheese and crackers for Rufus to eat before he returned to Rufus’s side. Rufus had turned his bedside lamp on, casting a warm glow into the room. Rude set the plate and glass down before sitting in the chair left by Tseng. Rufus eyed the plate as he took up the water.

“Not hungry,” he said simply. 

“Don’t care,” Rude replied. Rufus smiled. Rude looked at the IV dangling off the hook on the other side of the bed. He rose to fetch it but Rufus waved him off.

“I don’t need that right now,” he said. Rude looked at him skeptically and started for the IV again. Rufus cleared his throat. “It’s a saline solution. Now that I am conscious, I don’t need it as much. It’s to keep me from dehydrating.” Rude nodded, having seen that from reading the bag now that he was up close. He readjusted it on the hook and returned to the chair. They fell into a comfortable silence, only broken by a soft huff of the blond.

“Would you bring me my laptop?” Rufus finally asked. It was clear he couldn’t sleep anymore. Rude shook his head. 

“So you can hack something?” he smiled. Rufus folded his arms.

“So I can work.”

“No,” Rude said. “You need to rest.” Rufus rolled his eyes. 

“I am thoroughly bored,” Rufus pretended to whine. Rude smiled, knowing that if it was Reno, the redhead would have long since been complaining and demanding Rufus shut up. After all, it was the game those two played.

“I could do something to entertain you, sir,” Rude offered. “I could find you a book? Perhaps chess?” Rude watched as Rufus shifted uncomfortably. Rude didn’t like that the man chose pain right now. He stood up and sat on the edge of the bed.

“What are you doing?” Rufus demanded. Rude said nothing before crawling over to Rufus. It took a bit of wiggling but he got himself behind the smaller blond and was now gently holding him in a form of cuddle hug. Rufus was pouting slightly. “What are you doing?” he demanded again.

“Cuddling. It’s warmth, entertainment, and keeps your mind off your pain,” Rude said. There was huff but Rufus stopped squirming so much. Without the suit on, Rude could feel just how thin Rufus felt. He understood the layers more; the man wanted to look more imposing but not overweight. Same could be said about the Turks, in a way.

“Like I said, I like coddling you sometimes. So I’m going to cuddle you a bit. Make you feel better,” Rude continued. Rufus leaned back and settled in Rude’s arms.

“Fine.” 

Rude smiled at the one word utterance of ‘defeat,’ using it to let his hands wander and massage sore muscles along the blond’s frame. It was only when he got to Rufus’s thighs that the blond stopped him with a hand upon his own.

“If you keep going, there may be some unexpected results,” Rufus warned, trying to remain professional. 

“Unexpected, because of an HR violation, or unexpected because you are going to start bleeding?” Rude pressed. Rufus tried to push off of him. Rude didn’t hold him back. 

“HR violation,” Rufus admitted. He seemed to be in less pain though. Rude remained still as Rufus tried to climb out of his lap but then stopped. He looked back at the Turk. 

“You….want that don’t you?” Rufus asked coyly. There was a flash of a smirk on the Turk’s lips. Rufus settled back into his lap and Rude’s hands resumed their massage of Rufus’s thighs. 

“You said it yourself. To the victor-” Rude started.

“Goes the spoils, yes, yes,” Rufus finished. He shook his head. 

“So let me spoil you,” Rude insisted. “Coddle you and have you feeling good again, if only for a bit. Maybe sleep better too.” Rufus laughed, Rude felt the vibrations through Rufus’s back and into his own chest. He liked that. Rufus didn’t laugh enough.

“You Turks and your mind games,” Rufus said, sighing softly as Rude’s hands rested on his hips. 

“If you do not want this, I will stop,” Rude said sternly. He was answered with a kiss, slow but longing.

“If you stop, I will fire you.”

“You don’t have that authority yet, sir,” Rude replied with a smile, hand finally dipping beneath Rufus’s shirt to trace over his skin. Rufus reacted slowly, hesitantly, clearly wanting to enjoy the sensations but also wrapped up in his own mind about the violations he was teetering on by sleeping with a Turk. This wouldn’t do, Rude decided. In a swift series of movements, he had Rufus on his back against the bed, shirt off, Rude’s leg pressed against his groin as he kissed the man again. It was rewarded with a sharp inhale from the Vice President.

Rude knew Rufus was not a vocal man from all the times he had guarded the man during galas and social gatherings. Rufus was very particular about sex in that he did not like it very much, Rude had found. Physical contact in general was often something Rude had found Rufus shied away from. So that sharp inhale was an angel’s hymn to Rude.

“Tell me to stop and I will,” Rude reiterated between methodical kisses. “I know this is far from a preferred activity for you.” A chuckle left Rufus’s lips.

“You are too good at your job, Rude,” Rufus said. Rude’s hand slipped between skin and the waistband of Rufus’s sleep pants, teasing the delicate ‘bone’ there. A hiss left Rufus’s lips. “Too...damn good.”

Rude smiled before pulling Rufus back into another kiss, more thorough, more passionate. Rufus was relaxing into him between his hand on his dick and his tongue in his mouth. Another sharp breath, another hiss. Rude withdrew his hand, feeling something rather stiff against his leg; Rufus was fully erect already.

“We need to teach you to take better care of yourself,” Rude lectured. Rufus rolled his eyes between soft pants, folding his arms.

“I take care of myself just fine,” Rufus insisted. Rude let his hand touch Rufus over his pants, drawing another hiss.

“Sure you do, sir,” Rude chuckled, pulling a vial of lube from the bedside drawer. He read it in the dim light; it was the medical grade stuff, probably left over from a catheter or something else while Rufus had been unconscious. High grade stuff. Rude set it on the bed beside them and rested on his elbows, looking down at Rufus. The Vice President was flush, softly panting, eyes partially closed. It was a nice sight, Rude decided. 

“Top or bottom?” Rude asked simply. Rufus shifted in thought. 

“Bottom. I don’t have a lot of energy right now,” he finally admitted. 

“Fair enough. Just relax. I will do the work,” Rude promised. He started to reach for the lube when Rufus stopped him, peering at him skeptically. He wordlessly tugged on his work shirt. Rude shrugged.

“What?”

“I want to touch your skin too,” Rufus demanded. Another laugh and Rude swatted Rufus’s hand back. He made a show of ditching his tie, shirt, slacks, and boxers. Not a sexy show, per say, but it had Rufus laughing again beneath him. He pulled the blond to him and kissed him again, ridding him of his pants too. 

“Your partner is spoiled,” Rufus said between the kisses. “They got themselves a good man.” Rude said nothing, having slicked his fingers silently during the kisses. But he was inclined to agree; he hadn’t had any complaints from his previous girl and boyfriends. 

Rude had been awarded more hisses and sharp breaths as he prepared the man below him. Rufus hadn’t been idle though, having taken a hold of both their cocks and and lazily stroked them. Now, Rude was debating how to take the panting man below him. Taking Rufus’s hands in his, he sat against the headboard and pulled the man into his lap. Like before, Rufus’s back pressed against Rude’s chest. He wrapped a protective arm around Rufus’s waist.

“As much as I want to see your face,” Rude said, running his free hand through Rufus’s hair, “this will be better for your ribs.” Rufus nodded silently and helped Rude align his cock with his entrance. Slowly, Rufus was seated again, body quivering as he took all of Rude in. Rude thought he heard a whimper and kissed Rufus’s shoulder. 

“Breathe,” Rude said, setting a slow pace. Rufus’s body relaxed with each thrust, and with each thrust a little more sound left Rufus’s lips. Rude savored it, rewarding Rufus with kisses and touches, playing with his nipples, his neck, and his balls. Slow, steady, passionate. He knew Rufus wasn’t going to last long, not after everything that had happened. 

He felt Rufus beginning to tense and steadied the blond by the waist. As Rude’s free hand pumped his cock in time with his thrusts, he let Rufus pull him into one more deep kiss as he felt the Vice President release into his hand. Rude gave him a few more hard thrusts to finish the orgasm and slowed as Rufus slumped back against him, panting softly, limp and beginning to drift away.    
  
“What...what about you?” Rufus murmured as Rude slowly, gingerly pulled the recovering man off his erection. He smiled and shook his head at Rufus before laying him in the bed. 

“Don’t worry about me. I will be right back.” 

He thought he heard Rufus grumble something weakly but he was happy to see Rufus made no attempt to follow the Turk into the bathroom. A quick shower later, Rude returned and cleaned Rufus off, getting him back into a new pair of pajamas before redressing himself. Rufus looked appreciative toward the Turk and stifled a pained yawn.

“So, about those pain meds,” Rude tried, squeezing Rufus’s thigh. Rufus actually groaned.

“Fine. On one condition.”

“Sir?”

“You cuddle me until I fall asleep,” Rufus said, a small smile on his lips. Rude rose quickly, fetched the meds and a refill of water for Rufus, and placed the pills in Rufus’s hand.

“Deal.”

Rufus took the meds and Rude slid next to him, spooning him gently as he listened to Rufus’s breathing slow. He kissed Rufus’s neck lovingly.

“Rude…?”

“Yes, sir?”

“What are you…. going to tell Reno...since he will definitely ask…how your shift went….” Rufus asked sluggishly, the pain medication taking hold much faster than he clearly expected.

Rude laughed softly as he stroked Rufus’s hair and brought the blankets over them. Rufus’s body relaxed further, his breathing slowing as sleep began to take the smaller man.

“I will tell him you were a spoiled brat, but I was a thorough pain in your ass.”


	2. Case of Tseng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tseng stays behind, and possibly bites off more than he expects.

Tseng pinched the bridge of his nose as Rude and Reno finally settled. While Rufus’s comment upon their exit had made their retreat a bit more hasty, it was nothing Tseng could not dismiss as something caused by Rufus’s medical cocktail being fed to him by the IV. Granted, Tseng was happy to have some laughter in Rufus’s otherwise depressing living quarters. Still, the Vice President needed rest, and he did not need three Turks to help him with it.

“You two are dismissed for the evening,” Tseng stated as they began to discuss plans for the rest of their stay in Junon. “While I realize the President does not believe that the Vice President needs any further assistance despite his injuries-”

“That is a stupid-ass decision and we are choosing to ignore it,” Reno finished. Tseng pinched his nose again.

“ _ I  _ am choosing to ignore it. You two, as I just said, are dismissed for the evening. I am sure there are missions and paperwork that can be completed instead,” Tseng corrected, though he did not correct the comment about the President’s orders being illogical. After all, the Vice President was on house-arrest/extended vacation for a very sound set of reasons. 

“No rest for the wicked,” Rude shrugged, heading out the door. 

“Nope. Good luck getting our little psychopath to stay in bed,” Reno added as he closed the door behind him. Tseng slid the lock into place and went through the motions of a secondary perimeter check. He doubted that whoever was in charge previously had done a thorough job. 

It was on his second sweep that he heard scratching, though not from the front door. Hand on his gun, he inched his way silently to the door leading to the small balcony. He raised his gun instinctively but this was quickly lowered when a very distinctive bark was heard. Opening the balcony door, Tseng shook his head as a very grumpy but clearly determined guard hound padded into the kitchen.

“Hello, Dark,” he said. The hound turned in his direction, snorted, and padded off down the hallway, leaving Tseng to lock up and wonder how the creature managed to scale the side of a complex building and navigate to Rufus’s balcony. Surely, if he had given the beast enough time, the hound would have made it inside on their own. Somehow. 

Tseng smiled as he heard the sound of master and hound being reunited, followed quickly by the sound of breaking glass. Tseng was off like a shot down the hallway, drawing his gun again. Though Dark was not barking, he knew better than to be lax. 

He sighed when he found the over-excited hound had simply knocked Rufus’s water glass to the floor. Tseng gave the dog a dirty look and holstered his gun again.

“Since when did I become eligible for your protection again?” asked Rufus sarcastically as he stroked Dark’s head. The hound had made themselves comfortable with their head in Rufus’s lap. Tseng just shook his head and stooped to pick up the pieces of glass. 

“Since I deemed your father unable to understand the difficulties of keeping you on bedrest without supervision.”

“Wouldn’t that be a suitable job for a SOLDIER cadet?” Rufus mused. 

“Maybe for a different director. You are a unique case.”

“Do you not mean a ‘royal pain in the ass?’” Rufus offered. A smirk rose on Tseng’s face as he stood with the glass in his hands. 

“No, sir. That is your father,” Tseng said calmly. A smile, genuine, was raised from Rufus. 

“So, since I am a unique case, what does the infamous director of the Turks have in store to keep me in bed for rest?” Rufus inquired. Tseng shook his head and left to rid himself of the broken glass.

“A good Turk never reveals his plan,” Tseng told.

He deposited the glass in the trash can and washed his hands before setting off to work. A soup was in order, and while he knew Rufus would refuse to eat, Tseng had ways to convince the Vice President to eat. Even if it involved using Turk tactics. 

Fishing around for what he needed, he had a simple broth concocted in no time. He heard the TV click on and knew Rufus was back to watching the news, this time with a hound to keep him company. 

Tseng stirred the pot, free hand falling into his pocket. There, it traced over two vials, an antidote and a heavy poison. Hopefully, he would not have to resort to them but then again, Rufus was a stubborn creature. Pouring the soup into two bowls (he knew very well Rufus would not eat in front of him unless he ate too), he put them on a serving tray with two glasses of water and a bowl of dog food for Dark.

He glided back into the room and set the tray on the dresser, putting Dark’s bowl down first before distributing the food and water. Rufus huffed in annoyance.

“I am not eating that. You probably drugged it to put me to sleep,” Rufus said with his arms folded. Dark sniffed Rufus’s bowl cautiously before jumping off the bed to eat their meal. Tseng took his place back in his chair and held up his own bowl. 

“You will eat sir, and no I did not drug it,” he told truthfully. To demonstrate, he took a spoonful of Rufus’s broth and drank it. He waited a moment and then motioned to the man in the bed. “You know very well that the current selection of sleep draughts the department has on stock require the antidote to be administered after consumption. If I had drugged your food, I would be administering such now.”

Rufus grumbled in annoyance and took his own bowl, sniffing it. To Tseng’s surprise, the man put up no more fuss and began eating. Tseng made no comment on this fact. He did not want hot soup poured on him this evening. Tseng watched Rufus closely as he ate, noting the strain and occasional grimace. The Turk leader knew Rufus had an unusually high pain tolerance thanks to years of living with the President and being trained by Turks and SOLDIER alike. However, he also knew Rufus could hurt himself on accident for not noticing an injury. 

“You needn’t watch me so closely. I am not going to die in bed,” Rufus commented, earning a snort from Tseng. Rufus rolled his eyes and set the soup bowl aside. He ate as much as he could. Tseng wordlessly retrieved the bowl, and along with his own, left the room. He returned moments later with his laptop. Rufus eyed him.

“How much can I pay you to get you to leave?”

“There isn’t an amount you can bribe me with, Mr. Vice President,” Tseng responded, logging onto his work files. Rufus folded his arms across his chest and watched Dark pad out of the room. 

“How much to get you to give me your computer?” Rufus tried.

“You are on work leave until the 25th. You don’t need my computer, Sir.” 

“Fuck you.”

“If it will help you sleep, I can provide that,” Tseng offered as though he was describing the weather. “But you need to rest now. No work, no plotting, and cut back on the brooding. It is giving you wrinkles.” 

Tseng did not even bother to block the pillow thrown at his face. He deserved it after all. The chuckle from the younger man was not missed, and Tseng raised a brow. Rufus said nothing and sank down into his pillow, arms folded again. 

“At least get me a book,” Rufus huffed. Dark, the ever vigilant hound, came back with two in their mouth. They laid the two books on the end of Rufus’s bed before giving a soft bark. Rufus shook his head and rewarded the hound for retrieving the books, even if they were not necessarily pleasure material. “See, maybe I should get more guard hounds. Dark knew exactly what to bring me.”

“Yes, sir. A dictionary and an almanac. Wonderful reading ahead for you,” Tseng said, glancing up from his screen. He couldn’t help the smirk though. Dark looked so proud about having retrieved the books for Rufus. 

“In Dark’s defence, I have not been reading anything recently so they had nothing to look for with my scent on it,” Rufus said, picking up the almanac, “though I am interested in why they picked these two…” Rufus opened up the book away from Tseng’s prying eyes, but the Turk still caught the sight of reactor maps tucked in between the pages. Rufus quickly shut the book and tucked it under the bed. “Ahh, now I remember.”

“Maps for your….’friends,’ I see,” Tseng commented. Rufus didn’t answer, tossing the dictionary under the bed too. Dark looked confused but padded off at the wave of Rufus’s hand. 

“You can go fuck yourself, Tseng,” Rufus said in disgust. Tseng smiled.

“Of course, sir. Would you like me to do that here, so you can watch?” Tseng said. Rufus gave him a look of horror and confusion. 

“You have been spending too much time with Reno.”

“You have been stealing information from Shinra. Again. Need I remind you that this careless behavior got you where you are now?” Tseng chided. Rufus smirked.

“No, Director. I am fairly certain telling you to rip my suit off got me where I am today,” Rufus said, tone dripping sass. “And you failed miserably. So miserably that now here you are, ‘babysitting’ because you couldn’t even get my gloves off.”

“And you find it mature to gloat? Perhaps it is you who has been spending too much time with Reno. Or the board of directors,” Tseng told, closing his laptop. Rufus was in a sour mood and the Turk knew sleep would not come to the man without assistance. Tseng smiled and leaned forward, setting the laptop aside. “So I couldn’t get your outfit off then. I do think I would have more success now, however.” This had Rufus rolling his eyes.

“That desperate to see me naked, Turk? I am fairly certain you could have asked Hojo to let you have a peek while I was under,” Rufus retorted. Tseng gave him a sour look.

“That would be without your consent or permission. There is nothing pleasurable about that.” This earned the Turk a genuine smile from Rufus. Rufus looked at him calmly.

“What are you after, Tseng?”

“To reward you, sir. After all, I do believe you asked for one of the Turks to join you tonight,” Tseng told honestly. Rufus chuckled.

“And you are willing to take me up on that, Director?” Rufus asked.

“Of course, sir. After all, we had a deal. As you said, to the victor goes the spoils. I am here to offer such reward,” Tseng told truthfully. Or partially truthfully. He had other reasons too, but those were not needed for Rufus at that time. Rufus canted his head, pondering.

“On one condition, Tseng.”

“I am listening.”

“You actually want this. It isn’t for a mission, or for some other reason-” Rufus started. Tseng held up a hand.

“Sir, if it was for a mission, I am fairly certain you would have deduced it by now. Your pain medication is not  _ that _ strong,” Tseng said. Rufus laughed and pushed the blankets down a little. Tseng took this as an invitation and tugged Rufus close, kissing him deeply. He took charge of the kiss quickly, using this as a distraction to pull Rufus’s IV out. There was a hiss from the blond when he did so, but it was replaced by a chuckle as Tseng moved to Rufus’s neck. 

“No need for us to get tangled, eh?” Rufus mused, letting his hand tangle in Tseng’s hair. He murmured softly as Tseng began to suck on the place between his neck and shoulder.

“You are getting enough fluids….you don’t need to be tethered down tonight,” Tseng told, smiling against Rufus’s skin. His eyes flashed darkly and he smirked up at the man. “Unless you want that?” 

“Not tonight,” Rufus said, a hint of disappointment, “I am...still fairly numb from surgery.” Tseng nodded and let his hand slip down to grope Rufus through his sleep pants. It earned him a sudden sharp inhale from the Vice President. 

“Not too numb, though,” Tseng teased, kissing Rufus again. He felt the Vice President’s tongue press against his, trying to take over the kiss. It was something he rather enjoyed about Rufus; the man knew how to use his mouth.

Tseng continued to stroke him through his pants as he kissed down Rufus’s chest and abs, taking care of where his injuries were. He winked up at him when he got to his waist.

“Perhaps nothing too adventurous tonight, then,” he said, watching Rufus’s eyes flick between his eyes and his lips. “But a reward none-the-less.” Tseng gently pulled Rufus’s limp cock from his pants and licked it teasingly. He felt Rufus’s body tense beneath him and smile. 

“Just breathe. I know you have not fully regained control of your body yet, even if your mind is all there,” Tseng told before focusing on teasing the man with his tongue again.

“It’s an...ah...bizarre feeling, Director,” Rufus panted softly, eyes alight with with stirring pleasure. “Being fully aware, but unable to move. It’s like sleep paralysis but...ah~”

Tseng decided Rufus was being too technical and took as much of Rufus’s cock into his mouth as he could to make the other lose focus. It worked. Rufus’s one hand returned to Tseng’s hair and the other was covering his mouth, stifling a soft groan. He watched Tseng now with his full attention, clearly trying to control himself. Or part of himself. His hips clearly wanted to move but there was a disconnect somewhere in the circuit. He felt an attempt, a half thrust, and then nothing but twitches. Tseng smiled around Rufus’s cock and bobbed, increasing suction where he could. He wanted to hear Rufus but he also knew Rufus did not like to express himself, even in sex. He would take what he could, even if Rufus wanted to hide it.

Tseng fondled and stroked, let his tongue dance and his mouth work. He used Rufus’s grip in his hair as a guide on what the man wanted more of; if the other tugged or pulled, he knew Rufus liked that. Tseng kept up his pace, bobbing and sucking until he felt Rufus pull him roughly by the hair. Wincing, he let go of Rufus’s cock with a wet ‘pop’ and looked up with concern. 

“No...no more. I need...just…” Rufus panted, face twisted in pain and pleasure. Tseng nodded and pushed himself up, sitting back on his knees. He used this moment to pull one of the vials from his pocket and tuck it somewhere more accessible. He undid his belt and let his own cock out, relieving the tension there he had blatantly ignored. Slowly, he crawled up Rufus’s body and rolled them to their sides, pressing his cock against Rufus’s erect one. Rufus whimpered.

“Breathe, just breathe,” Tseng instructed, stroking Rufus’s hair. “Shall I stop?”

“No,” Rufus said with a pained wheeze, “it’s just my ribs. And the meds...wearing off. Please, continue.” Tseng nodded, knowing he had a solution for the pain only moments away.

“Of course,” he said, pulling Rufus into another kiss as he wrapped his hand around Rufus’s. He guided it to their cocks and began leading Rufus in stroking them. Rufus became more demanding in the kiss, pulling Tseng closer to him. The Turk had to fight the want to give into the heat and keep a clear head. Rufus wouldn’t last much longer, he knew this well.

As if to confirm this, Rufus let out a soft whimper, pulling away to bite Tseng’s neck. The Turk let him, using this time to pop the lid of the vial and pour some of the contents in his mouth. He held it there, guiding Rufus’s hand to speed up their pace. As expected, Rufus pulled him in for another kiss, most likely to muffle his oncoming orgasm. Tseng smiled into the kiss and passed the sleep drug into Rufus’s mouth effortlessly. He timed it right; Rufus came at that moment, too dazed in pleasure to notice the liquid and too focused on kissing Tseng to feel anything else but euphoria. The timer was mentally ticking away in Tseng’s head to get the antidote however. 

_ 60 seconds, 59….58… _

He managed to pull out of the kiss and hold Rufus tightly against himself while he dug out the other vial and drained it, other hand never once breaking its pace. He let himself succumb and came against their chests, burying his face in Rufus’s hair. Panting, he listened to the sound of Rufus’s breathing as the smaller man came down off his high.

_ 30….29….28… _

“Fucking….Turk…” Rufus hissed, blurry eyes looking up at Tseng. Panting, Tseng rubbed Rufus’s back.

“Why is that, sir?” Tseng asked.

_ 23….22… _

“You….drugs….” Rufus murmured, “...can’t….feel….pain…”.

“You caught me. Forty seconds too late.” Tseng smiled

“..damn it…” Rufus retorted weakly, body going limp. “....felt….good...though.” His voice was no more than a whisper. “I...guess I….can’t be too….upset…” His last word was nearly inaudible. 

“Sleep well, Rufus,” Tseng said. 

_ 3….2….1… _

Rufus went fully limp against him, his breathing leveling off. Tseng laid there a long moment before repositioning Rufus to a better angle. He padded him with pillows and reinserted the IV. Slowly, he peeled himself away and cleaned them both up gently. He refilled Rufus’s glass, checked the perimeter again, made sure Dark had water, and checked Rufus’s IV fluid before coming back to Rufus’s side. He leaned over the sleeping man and kissed his cheek.

He didn’t notice the guard hound slink into the room under the cover of darkness. He also didn’t feel the tentacle around his wrist until he was pulled back onto the bed, partially laying over Rufus. Tseng blinked and then hissed as he tried to move, only to feel the weight of about two hundred pounds pin him, and Rufus, back to the mattress. 

“Dark. Down,” Tseng ordered. The dark lump on him growled and flicked him with their tentacle. Tseng was able to find Dark’s head due to that and realized he had the back half of the hound sitting on him. Of all times for Rufus’s hound to be stubborn. “I need to leave.”

Dark barked as if to say no.

“Get off me.” Another growl. “Now!” A full bark. Tseng sighed and tried to push the hound off him. That earned him a well placed swipe of a tentacle and he saw stars. 

_ Round two to the hound…. _

“Fucking hell…” Tseng muttered. Dark seemed pleased with their progress and settled down. Tseng moved again and Dark growled. Tseng furrowed his brow and pushed the hound again. Another tentacle swipe. “Dark. I need to work, and sleep isn’t part of that.” 

A pair of glowing eyes faced him now and Tseng realized his mistake. 

“No. No! Do not cast-” Tseng started to yell, only to feel the purple mist drift over him. “Fuck.”

Leave it to Rufus’s guard hound to have sleep materia equipped. Tseng felt the warmth begin to seep into his body as he slumped against Rufus. He heard a happy bark from Dark and used the last of his energy to flip the hound off. He would deal with Dark when he woke up.

_ I am never going to hear the end of this... _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I know Dark's full name is Dark Nation or DarkStar, depending on translation, OG, Remake, etc. Didn't wanna deal with one or the other.  
> ** Dark's gender is never specified in games, so I used they. I tend to make Dark female but again, didn't want to deal with upsetting, so neutral here.


	3. Case of Reno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Reno decides to have a good time.

Two days. They had waited two days for Rufus to come back to the world of consciousness. He had challenged them, and the Turks rose to meet it. Now Rufus was dealing with the consequences of his actions, yet still managing to pull a fast one on the Turks.

_“So, who do I get to sleep with?”_

Reno snorted as the words echoed in his head, staring at Rude and Tseng, not really paying attention as the two bickered about the rest of the evening. Apparently, the President had found out about their little trip to Junon and was angry Rufus had recovered or some bullshit. Seemed like the old man wanted to make a media stunt out of Rufus’s tests to win over some public sympathy. Now that Rufus was healing up though, the Prez didn’t believe he could pass it off as a heroic or tragic play like he wanted. Reno rolled his eyes at the thought, glad to not be in the VP’s position. As much as he thought Rufus was an asshole most of the time, he knew the man was paraded around like a show pony. Hell, Reno couldn’t blame Rufus for having tried to kill the man. Still, he didn’t think Tseng, Rude, and himself should all still be here, protecting a doped up body.

“I understand what the president said, but someone should stay with Rufus, just in case,” Rude argued. Reno rolled his eyes and put his head down on the table. 

“Yes, your concern is merited and I do not agree that Rufus should be unguarded at this time,” Tseng added, “but we have to follow orders.”

“Yeah, let’s just fly out of here. Clearly, Rufus is just fine. If he needs anything, he can just bang the next SOLDIER that rolls up for guard duty,” Reno added, mostly out of annoyance. He stood and stretched, rolling his shoulders. “Nah, he wouldn’t. That whole “who I get to sleep with’ line. Probably just said that to piss you off, Tseng.”

Tseng cleared his throat, eyebrow twitching. Reno had crossed the line, he knew, but at the same time he was tired of sitting around waiting for something to happen. Rude adjusted his tie.

“Reno-” the bald turk started.

“We have been bitching for an hour. Has the pipsqueek made a noise? Nah. He is drugged outta his mind on pain killers and he’s asleep. We would see more action from a corpse,” Reno motioned, cutting Rude off. Tseng shook his head.

“It’s settled then. Thank you for volunteering, Reno,” Tseng retorted.

“What the fuck did I volunteer for, bossman?” Reno asked, perturbed by Tseng’s sudden decision. That was never good. 

“To watch Rufus tonight,” Tseng answered shortly. Reno groaned.

“The fuck I will. I’d rather watch paint dry,” he moaned.

“Well, since Rufus will be as entertaining as a corpse, I am sure it will be similar to paint,” Tseng commented, heading for the door. “And, Reno? If Rufus does need services, I am sure you will provide them. _Safely_.”

“Ya sleep with one person on an espionage mission and all of a sudden you are the whore of the Turks,” Reno grumbled and let his head hit the table. Rude laughed.

“Maybe next time, use a different form of extortion,” Tseng muttered and motioned for Rude to follow.

“Well at least I still can get laid!” Reno shot back as Tseng disappeared out the door. Rude’s laughter told him Tseng was fuming from that comment and that helped Reno’s pride a bit more. He kept his head down on the table for a long while, letting the silence settle in. 

Truly, he knew he got off easy. Babysitting the VP was never that bad. Most of the time, Rufus just kept to himself and worked on things. Of all the times he had had to watch the VP, he maybe saw Rufus interact with another living person twice, and that had only been because Reno had escorted him to galas. Reno did not envy the man; the man’s idea of a good time was designing new technologies in his spare time. Reno wondered if Rufus even knew how to have fun. Hell, did the guy even know how to get laid? 

“I bet he is worse than Tseng,” Reno muttered before a shuffling sound caught his ear. He jerked up and looked down the hall. In the dim light, he saw Rufus through the open bedroom door, wobbly on his feet as he tried to make his way across the room. Reno jumped up and saunted that way. Best not let the VP break his ribs because he had to take a piss.

“Need a hand, Vice-Bossman?” Reno asked, obviously too loudly because Rufus winced as he turned to face Reno. Reno saw him start to wobble on his feet and lurched out to steady him. Rufus tried to shoo him off but Reno held firm. “Yah know, as creepy as Hojo is, yah probably should listen to the bastard when he says you need to stay in bed.”

Rufus scoffed. “I was just getting a book to read. It’s two more steps. I am fine.”

Reno glanced to his side and picked up the book in question (it was the only one in the room) and tossed it on the bed. 

“There. Back to bed now,” Reno said, steering Rufus gently back. 

“My hero,” Rufus snorted, though it lacked its normal bite. Reno knew Rufus had appreciated the arm, even if he hadn’t wanted to admit it. He got Rufus situated on the bed, got his foot propped up, and then deposited himself in the chair next to the bed. Rufus plucked up the book and turned to a page. Reno was going to let them pass into silence but Rufus’s comment still lingered.

“Yo bossman, I was wondering-” he started but Rufus held up a hand.

“I have no interest in sleeping with you. Or any of the Turks for that matter,” Rufus cut him off. He glanced at Reno. “What was what you were going to ask about, correct? My comment to Tseng?” Reno smiled and nodded.

“I knew you said that just to make him squirm,” Reno laughed. Rufus shrugged.

“Did it work?” Rufus asked.

“Yeah. So much so he told me to provide you ‘services’ if you require them,” Reno said. Rufus sighed. 

“If that is something you would like, Reno, I can provide them to provide you something to do. Otherwise, I am not at all interested,” Rufus admitted. Reno blinked at him. 

“That’s not what I said, bossman. I said-” Reno started.

“You said if I needed services, yes. I heard. However, you failed to mention anything about your own entertainment. After all, I do believe you referred to me as a less entertaining than drying paint,” Rufus said nonchalantly. Reno winced, having not realized Rufus had been listening to that.

“Yeah, you know I just said that to piss off Tseng,” Reno countered. 

“And you are avoiding my question,” Rufus retorted. 

“Which was what, bossman?” Reno asked.

“Do you want me to sleep with you so you can have entertainment?” Rufus asked calmly. Reno looked at him blankly. 

“No. Not at all,” Reno said. Rufus nodded and went back to his book.

“And if I required sexual entertainment, would you be interested?” Rufus asked as he looked at his book.

“Nah. You honestly ain’t my type. I mean, I would do it if ya needed it but, nah, it would just be a job,” Reno confessed. Rufus nodded. 

“So why do you think I would need you to sleep with me if you have no interest in that? I am honestly disgusted Tseng even brought it up if you were not interested in the slightest,” Rufus said, turning the page. Reno leaned back, stunned into silence. He honestly had expected, well, a different response. Having served under Shinra Sr. for so long, he was convinced Rufus saw the Turks as nothing more than his playthings. After all, the President had made Reno do some very inhumane things. He was expecting Rufus to demand sex from him or dehumanize him, he realized, to get revenge for how they treated him when they kidnap him. Instead, Rufus just had given him a roundabout lecture on consent. 

Maybe Rude was right in saying Rufus wasn’t that bad once one actually got to know him. 

As silence fell over them, Reno dug through his memories and interactions with the vice president. He realized that, other than occasional witty jibes, small talk, and itinerary discussions, he really knew little about the man he was protecting, the man that one day soon would probably be his boss. He had just let his idea of the rich kid stereotype drive his idea of Rufus and left it at that. Reno had seen Rufus interact openly with Rude and even Tseng, but Rufus hardly talked or interacted with him. Now he found himself second guessing Rufus’s motives. Why did he know so little about this asshole?

“Uh…” Reno started, “so.. I was thinking. Maybe we could...shoot the shit to pass the time.” Rufus looked at Reno skeptically and Reno caught the man making a face of fake annoyance.

“I thought you were not interested in knowing about me,” Rufus said, watching Reno carefully. “After all, I am very dull.”

“Nah, I was just being myself. What gave you that idea?” Reno asked.

“Something you said to me the first day we met. You said something along the lines of ‘I am not here to be your friend so shut up and let me do my job. I am not paid enough to talk with your rich ass,’” Rufus recounted. “To use your words, that gave me the ‘idea’ that you were not interested in anything more than necessary conversation. Again, I am as entertaining as drying paint.” Reno winced as Rufus went back to ignoring him. Reno had told Rufus that years ago to make the brat prince respect him and see him as an authority figure. It led him to thinking Rufus was high and mighty, but it turned out, the asshole had just been respecting his wishes.

_Fuck. I hate it when Rude is right…._

Reno ran a hand through his hair and decided he was going to try and fix this. Yeah, he probably wasn’t going to end up friends with Rufus, but he could still maybe get the guy to like him, right? He rolled his eyes. Why did he care what Rufus thought anyway? Why did this matter all of a sudden? Then the answer hit him.

_Because he respects me. He respects us, the Turks, more than anyone else does._

Reno looked at Rufus, a smile suddenly creeping on his face.

“What’s yer favorite pizza?” he asked suddenly. Rufus blinked and looked over his book again, though the fake annoyance, the mask was gone. Rufus was just looking at him confused.

“My what?”

“Your favorite pizza,” Reno asked again. “What is it?”

“I’ve….never had pizza actually,” Rufus admitted slowly before turning back to his book. Reno looked at him with utter disbelief. How could this guy be a grown-ass adult and never have had pizza. Then again, he remembered who he was talking to. 

“Favorite ice cream then,” Reno tried, leaning forward. Rufus didn’t even look away from his book.

“I am not permitted ice cream due to the high caloric content. There is non-fat sorbet in the freezer if you need something sweet,” Rufus commented. Reno’s mouth hung open in shock. 

“When is the last time you had ice cream?” Reno demanded, standing suddenly and grabbing the book out of Rufus’s hand. Rufus looked up at him with that same blank look. 

“I...am unsure. Probably when I was a child before my dietary regiment was enforced,” Rufus said casually. A shrug, and Rufus was reaching for his book. Reno thrust it at him and scampered from the room. He had heard Rufus had some pretty tight restrictions because of some bullshit the President put in place to make Rufus look like a poster child but he hadn’t realized just how bad they were. They were things that Tseng dealt with.

Sliding into the kitchen, Reno popped the freezer and looked at the ‘something sweet’ Rufus had mentioned. It was rich people’s desert alright, fancy name and no taste. He shook his head and pulled out his phone.

Maybe he would be entertained tonight indeed.

\--

45 minutes later, Reno waltzed into Rufus’s room with two plates of cheese pizza and two bowls of vanilla ice cream. He had decided on basic because he didn’t want to make Rufus too sick with novel foods. He saw Rufus pretend not to look or give interest but there was no denying Rufus was watching him. Reno placed his servings on the floor and put Rufus’s in his lap, taking the book and throwing it aside. 

“This is pizza,” Reno said, motioning. Rufus looked at the plate. 

“I know what pizza is, Reno,” Rufus said, folding his arms. “I just have never eaten it.My father told me it was slum food and I was not missing much.”

“Okay, whatever. Look. This is how you eat it,” Reno ignored Rufus’s comment and held up his own plate, picking the cheesy slice up and taking a bite out of it. Rufus watched him, that look of fake annoyance coming back onto his face. He was trying to hide behind his mask of indifference again. Reno never made himself approachable and now Rufus was expecting a verbal beating, Turk style. 

“Reno, I was reading,” Rufus started, beginning to move the plate away. Reno stopped him.

“I get it. I get it. You don’t trust me. You don’t get why I suddenly give a shit,” Reno said, putting Rufus’s plate back in his lap. “I had a come to Gaia moment. Just try the damn pizza.” Rufus rose a brow, snorted, and picked up the slice. After examining it for far too long in Reno’s opinion, Rufus finally took a bite. Reno watched him very carefully, wanting to know everything.

“Well?” Reno asked. Rufus swallowed and set the plate down, looking for a napkin.

“It’s….surprisingly tasty, for what my old man deemed slum food. It...has many textures and spices,” Rufus admitted. Reno smiled and gave him a thumbs up. Rufus took another bite. “May I have some water?”

Reno ran off to get two glasses and some napkins. When he came back, Rufus had set the pizza aside and was looking at the melting bowl of ice cream. Reno handed him the napkin and water. 

“That’s for you, too,” Reno said, going back to his slice of pizza. Rufus sipped his water. 

“I really shouldn’t, Reno. I do not think that pizza nor ice cream are on my list of foods, and the last thing I need is my old man breathing down my neck some more,” Rufus started.

“To hell with your old man,” Reno yelled. Rufus’s head fell to the side in amusement. “You get a cheat night, a la Turk. Eat your damn ice cream!” Reno paused, though, considering. “Only if the pizza is sitting with ya. I know different foods outta the blue can make ya sick.”

Rufus laughed a genuine, hearty laugh and he picked up his ice cream.

By the end of the night, Reno had gotten Rufus to eat a slice and a half of pizza and most of his bowl of ice cream. And as Reno had worried, Rufus did end up getting sick. So sick, he threw up. Yet the vice president didn’t seem too angry at the Turk as they sat next to each other in the bathroom.

“Perhaps I should try a smaller bowl next time,” Rufus said when he finally stopped coughing into the toilet. Reno nodded and handed him his glass of water so he could rinse his mouth out. 

“I probably shoulda looked at what drugs they gave ya. That shit can make ya sick too,” Reno admitted. 

“Nonsense,” Rufus said, moving so he could lean his back against the wall, sitting fully next to Reno. “It was my cheat night. Can’t cheat if you are looking at my medical file.”

Reno laughed, and Rufus, though coughing, joined too. 

“Hey bossman?”

“Yes Reno?”

“Tomorrow, when Tseng asks what happened-” Reno started but Rufus waved him off.

“I will tell him I got ill due to my medication,” Rufus said honestly, reaching over to flush the toilet.

“Nah, not about that. About us having sex. He is going to ask about that,” Reno admitted. Rufus snorted. “He seemed pretty indignant that you needed to get laid.” Rufus rolled his eyes. 

“What do you want me to say, then?” Rufus asked.

“That we fucked,” Reno said honestly. Rufus rose a brow but nodded silently. Reno grinned widely. “After all, I got a reputation to uphold.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This went a different direction than I was expecting but I honestly enjoyed it. I hope you did too. I am very particular about my Turks, as you can see. Thank you for taking this journey with me.

**Author's Note:**

> What does your headcanon say this Turk would have done?


End file.
